Edwards's Blessing
by Silverblossom Jordan
Summary: Isabella Swan needs to hide out from her abusive ex who's been released from prison, through an underground network she's led to rancher and ex Rodeo king Edward Cullen and his band of misfits. SM owns Twilight no infringement intended
1. Chapter 1

**Just in case I didn't say it loud enough in the other post or if by chance you're not reading Huh! My published book is called Lyon's Crew by Jordan Silver it's on sale on amazon **

"Dammit Emmett, you're a pain in the ass you know that?"

"Come on big brother you know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"What is it this time, you know I'm trying to run a ranch here not a halfway house for the descendants of Oliver Twist."

"Oh come on it hasn't been that bad and everyone I've sent your way have worked out haven't they, the ranch is flourishing and you have reliable help that would bend over backwards to please the great Edward Cullen."

"Shut up and tell me what kind of stray you're sending my way this time."

"First off, it's a she this time."

"A what?"

"it's a female, she's running from her ex I guess you could say.

"Emmett..."

"I know, that's why I thought here would be perfect, I know how you and the guys feel about this shit, he was sent away for attempted murder after he beat her near to death. He was supposed to be away for a long time but because of some bureaucratic bullshit he's been released for good behavior. She got the call two days ago and I was contacted by my guy on her behalf not long after. As you can imagine this is a very volatile situation so we need to move quickly."

"Where is she?"

"Out in the truck." The sap smirked at me.

"Pretty sure of yourself there aren't you sheriff?"

"I know my big brother that's all ."

"Let's go get your little waif."

I followed him out to his patrol truck, as sheriff of our little town he spent most of his time patrolling the ranches and farms in the area, his biggest worry was the high school kids after a Friday night game.

Crime here was damn near nonexistent, what most people didn't know was that my little brother was also part of an underground network that helped relocate people who found themselves at the wrong end of an unsavory character's ire, kind of like witness protection. For the past few years he's been sending men out to the ranch for work, men of all ages, from all parts of the country. Some of them had never seen a horse or cattle before in their lives, but my foreman usually had them whipped into shape in no time flat.

This is the first time he's brought me a girl though, this place wasn't any place for a female, it was in the middle of nowhere, a good hour and a half from town. My men usually headed into town to look for female companionship. There were no women here, the men took turns cooking down at the bunkhouse and I pretty much kept my place clean, only utilizing the services of a cleaning agency once every two weeks.

"Shit Em she's a kid." I could barely see her head as she sat in my brother's truck.

"Nah she's twenty two, just a little tiny that's all."

"Some dude took his fists to her?"

"That's not all he did, the last time he went after her he shot her."

I felt my heart seize, though I couldn't see her face the slightness of her stature made it seem almost sacrilegious that someone would do such a thing.

"Is she skittish Em?"

"Not really, she's okay, just a little spooked you know."

"Okay lead on then."

When we reached the truck Em spoke to her softly, she had her head hanging low her wild abundance of hair covering her up.

When she lifted her head and looked at me I took the punch to the gut. Fucking gorgeous.

"Isabella this is my brother Edward, Edward Isabella Swan."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Swan."

"Isabella please, or, or just Bella, that's what most people call me."

Holy shit, her voice sounded like illicit sex in a smoke filled room. And you need to chill the fuck out Cullen, don't even go there.

"Well you want to come on in let me show you around?"

Em opened the door and helped her down, she barely reached my chest in the ratty canvas sneakers she wore. Her scent was about to knock me on my ass, in fact everything about her was getting to me.

She smells like strawberries and sunshine, the sun glinted off of her dark brown

hair and highlighted the many shades of gold and mahogany there.

Her complexion was healthy and clear without a speck of makeup and she looked so young, it was unbelievable to me that someone had hurt her, even attempted to turn out such a bright light, the guy had to be a fucking heel.

I showed her around the ranch house, it was kind of a monstrosity for an unmarried bachelor, but when I built the place five years ago I'd built it with the future in mind.

She seemed captivated by my game room, that's where I kept my many trophies from my days on the rodeo circuit. I hope to fuck she wasn't intimidated.

"So um, Mr. Emmett didn't tell me what I'd be doing..."

"Well..." Shit, she's such a tiny thing, how could I ask her to clean this whole three-story monster on her own, no, maybe I'll have her prepare my meals or something just something to keep her busy, lord knows I love to cook but some days it was a trial after spending all day on the range.

"Well, can you cook?"

"I love to cook."

"Alright then, that's what you can do and maybe the laundry?" I said it as more of a hopeful question than an order, what the hell do I know about hiring a woman around the house, men I can handle, men are rough and tumble, there wasn't much I couldn't ask of them, but a female, a tiny one such as her to boot, I'm way out of my depth.

"I can do that."

"Good then, I have a cleaning service that comes in once every two weeks on a Thursday, I don't use most of the house anyway so there isn't much to do just mainly the first-floor."

I showed her around the kitchen, dining, living and family rooms and last I showed her to the room she would be using. It was down the hall from mine and was an all-white wicker room with blues and greens in the color scheme. My sister-in-law Rose had taken care of the decorating, her and my little sister Alice. I'd given them free range since I have no real interest in such things as long as I have my flatscreen, my pool table and my bar I was set.

After Em left I helped her get settled in, she only had one duffle bag which was kind of a shock, Alice would barely make it one night with a bag that size, it made me wonder what kind of life this young girl had led.

I went out to have a talk with the men, Em hadn't said anything about the ex showing up but I've seen enough newscasts to know shit happens.

My crew consisted of nine men, James, Alec, Laurent, Dimitri Seth, Aro, Marcus, Caius and Tyler, who was the foreman. Of the nine of them Em had sent me five. Seth was the youngest, he'd gotten into some trouble with the local gang back in his hometown, it was either run for his life or lose it. Someone had seen something worth saving in him because he'd been hooked up with Em and his network and two years later, here he was.

Alec and the three Volturi brothers had been part of some racket that was into everything from drugs to prostitution, apparently when the syndicate decided to try their hand at human trafficking the Volturis had taken a stand. When the smoke cleared there were quite a few mob bosses missing heads along with other body parts. Needless to say, the Volturis and their little cousin needed to get gone fast, the funny thing is they all fit in here like they were born to it.

James, Laurent and Dimitri had ridden with me on the Rodeo circuit for the ten years I'd been there and Ty was an old Cavvy man, he took care of the horses on the circuit and was the best damn horseman I'd ever seen.

The guys had never won a championship while I'd won eight of the ten I'd tried for. When I told them I wanted to start a cattle ranch after retiring, they'd all been willing to come on board, five years later we were all doing pretty good.


	2. Chapter 2

The guys were taking their time building their own homes on the land while bunking down in the bunkhouse together, there was no rush since none of them were married and didn't seem to be headed that way anytime soon.

"Guys, Em brought us a fresh one."

"Oh damn boss not another snot nose, we just got Seth here trained to where we can stand to look at him and now we got to start all over again?"

"Bite me Alec, you know I'm better at this shit than you are."

"You wish squirt."

"Cut it out you clowns this is serious, first off... he is a she."

"What the hell?"Aro who hardly ever spoke frowned at me like I'd betrayed him on purpose.

The grumbling started and was passed around from one guy to the next, you'd think I just told them I was thinking of hiring a rustler. I heard it all, from this is no place for a female, to this is going to be nothing but trouble.

"This isn't going to be any trouble because no one is going to touch her, that's rule number one she's off limits, anyone even think of breaking that rule will be off this ranch no questions asked. Next before we get to any of that, this one is hiding from her ex, apparently he left her for dead and was doing a stint in the pen until the assholes that be decided to release him early for good behavior or some shit."

"What the fuck kinda bullshit is that?" James kicked a pebble out of his way.

"That's why I never had much respect for the law, a bunch of corrupt boot licking fucktards is what most of them are."

"We know Caius, you've told us about a million times over the years, now I want you lot to come up to the house so I can introduce you and I want all of you to keep an eye out for any strangers, Em didn't say anything about the asshole showing up here and there's no reason to think he'd find her, but we're not gonna take that chance, you with me?

I'm gong to see about getting a picture of this prick so we know what we're dealing with, I don't need to tell you, if you see this bastard on my land shoot to kill, we'll figure shit out later, he almost killed her the last time he went after her, the only reason he'd be coming here is to finish the job, we're not going to let him."

BPOV

Merciful heavens he's the Marlboro man only ten times better, I know, I know, everyone seems to think that because of my experience with Jacob Black that I'm supposed to be off men, but I'm not that stupid. I know all men aren't deranged assholes, just as I knew at eighteen when my own father was pressuring me that I shouldn't be marrying Jacob.

First of all, I wasn't in love with him, I wanted to get out of dead end Forks as fast as my feet would carry me but my dad had other ideas.

It was the worst year and a half of my life from beginning to end, I'm not in the market for a relationship, I've learned enough to know I would never want to bring anyone else into the drama that is my life, I expect to spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder, sleeping in fear.

My dreams of one day being a mother died a horrid death the day Jacob Black beat me to within an inch of my life and then shot me in the head, I came out of the coma with my mind made up. Life had shown me what it had in store for me and it was not good, first my mom ran off when I was barely a toddler, my dad had been neglectful at best though not abusive in anyway but still and then it only took Jacob to round out the motley crew of fuck ups that played a part in my life, so even though I didn't paint all men with the same tainted brush I'd decided not to tempt fate any farther and accept what life was telling me. I'm fucked.

Now here comes Edward Cullen, he's maybe ten years older than my twenty two though he still has that college boy charm thing going with that bronze tinted blonde hair and piercing green eyes. His movie star good looks will be hard to resist but I'll do my best.

He'd gone out to have a talk with his men after leaving me in this room that was about the size of the house I grew up in, okay that's a slight exaggeration but not by much, this place is massive. Not for nothing but I was embarrassingly aroused while in the game room.

All those trophies and hot as fuck pictures of him sitting on a horse with a rope in his hands. Wow! Don't get me started on the pictures of him decked out in chaps and spurs with an infectious grin on his face.

I unpacked my few belongings which took all of five minutes, I'd been in such a hurry to get out of town that I left everything behind, not that I had much to begin with. My job at the daycare was about the only thing I'd miss from back there and maybe my dad who had really come through for me after Jacob's sins had finally come to light. It didn't quite make up for all the months that he'd doubted me about the abuse but it had been a start, now it looks like I was really and truly an orphan since the man who helped me make my escape had drummed it into my head that there was to be no contact with anyone back home, not even dad who was the chief of police in our small-town.

I made my way down to the kitchen not sure if it was okay to peek into the cupboards but I needed to know what I had to work with.

Mr. Cullen, uh, Edward had said that the men took turns cooking down at the bunkhouse but he said it in a way that told me he wouldn't mind if I took over that chore.

I didn't mind I love to cook, in fact I love keeping house, found it very gratifying, not exactly a feminist notion but what the hell it's who I am.

I was surprised to find state-of-the-art appliances and a well-stocked pantry, pretty soon I caught the fever and started pulling out ingredients for baking.

By the time Edward returned with the men in tow I had an apple and a cherry pie going, there was a roast defrosting and I was busy peeling potatoes and vegetables.

"Isabella I brought the guys up to the house so you can meet them officially." He went around making the introductions, I didn't feel threatened, well mostly, the Volturi men intimidated me just a little but there were no alarm bells going off in my head.

Seth the youngest was a year or so younger than I and seemed sweetly shy.

"Something sure smells good in here Miss. Bella, may I call you Bella?"

"It's Isabella or Ms. Swan young pup." Edward piped in before I could answer.

There were a few snickers and foot shuffling before I caught him out the corner of my eye giving his men the stink eye.

"Pie's almost ready if you gentlemen would care for a slice."

There was a chorus of don't mind if I dos before they all trudged towards the kitchen table.

Their relaxed manner told me this wasn't their first time inside so I didn't feel too much guilt about inviting them in even after Edward mumbled under his breath about fucking pie thieves.

I dished up the pie with some vanilla ice cream I found in the deep freeze, needless to say the apple was finished in one fell swoop.

From the grunts and grumbles that came my way I thought it prudent to get started on another one, I love it when people enjoy my efforts in the kitchen, it gives me such a great feeling of accomplishment.

Edward had a big silly grin on his face as the men sang my praise as though he had something to do with it.

"So what's for dinner?" Caius I think his name was, who seemed the most reserved of the bunch asked that question.

"Pot roast with all the trimmings."

"We'll be back, let's go boys let's let Ms. Swan get settled in, much obliged ma'am."

Each of them doffed their hats as they passed me by and headed out the back door leaving me alone with hunkalicious.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

She bakes a kick ass pie, she looks like sex on legs and her voice is like melted chocolate, either the ex is a brain dead fuck or he was just plain mean. Whatever the case I had a feeling little Ms. Swan was going to be adding a whole new element to the Bar C Ranch.

I might have to have a talk with young Seth before long though, the boy seemed a bit dreamy eyed as he talked to her if you ask me, not that there was anything wrong with that except that she just got here and knowing what she's running away from I needed to make sure that she wasn't made to feel uncomfortable in any way.

Sure Cullen, it doesn't have anything to do with the green eyed monster that poked you in the ass when she smiled her sweet smile at him. Whatever!

I made myself scarce the rest of the day, I was supposed to have gone out to the far pasture to rewire some fencing but I think I'd stay closer to the house. Instead I took one of the quarter horses I was in the middle of training into the corral to put him through his paces.

This is what I considered the fun part of my business, people from all over the world brought their horses to us for training. This particular beauty belonged to a spoilt little twit whose father had more money than sense and was wrapped firmly around her little finger, she was due here any day now to check up on the animal and I was dreading that visit, the last time she'd been here I'd had to rebuff her and the sweet little darling had hurled some epithets at my head that would've made a sailor blush, I was not looking forward to one Tanya Denali's visit in the least little bit, if she got on my nerves too much I'd have to do something I've never done before and that was give her and her father their money back and sever ties, I wasn't about to be ruled by some infernal female who thought all she had to do was bat her lashes at any man she wanted and bring him to heel.

BPOV

I can see him in the distance with the horse, it's like watching something out of an old cowboy movie the way he moves, the way he runs and jumps on the animal's back, it's so...manly, damn, maybe it would be best if I stayed away from windows for the time being.

I made myself busy doing what I loved, baking and cooking, he had lots of food stuff but none of it was prepared. I made cookies and put some loaves to rise while I made large pitchers of lemonade to go with the double chocolate chip and oatmeal raisin cookies I'd made, maybe the guys would appreciate a nice snack before dinner which was still a few hours away, I just needed to figure out where they were on this big sprawling place and the only way to do that was to go ask my new boss.

I found a cooler and filled it with ice before putting the two pitchers inside, I wrapped a heaping plate of cookies and searched for plastic cups but found none so settled for glasses instead. When everything was ready I lifted the cooler that was almost as bis as I am and headed out, I was in luck because halfway to the corral I saw the youngest one, Seth I think his name was, come running to help.

"Let me take that Ms. Bella you shouldn't be carrying this stuff, where you off to anyway?"

"I was coming to find you guys and give you a snack before dinner but I was gonna ask Mr. Cullen first."

"You don't need to call him that, I'm sure he wouldn't mind you calling him Edward." He grinned at me and I smiled in return before we were both interrupted by what sounded to my trained ear like an angry man.

"Seth what the fuck?"

I looked around to see that he had come up behind us and was scowling, my fear radar kicked in and I was ready to run for the hills but Seth intervened.

"Ms. Bella made snacks for the guys she was coming to ask you for help but I saw her from the garage with this big heavy thing and came to help." He put down the cooler with the plate on top.

Why the hell was Seth grinning, couldn't he see the death rays in Edward's eyes? Edward seemed to relax a little after that explanation but he still looked unhappy about something to me.

"You working on the tractor?"

"Yep." He rocked back and forth on his heels as he grinned like a fool at Edward, I wonder what that's about.

"Well get to it scamp before I tear a strip off your hide."

"Can I have my snack first." He laughed and dodged the cuff Edward aimed at his head, it was then that I realized that between the last time I'd seen him and the time it took me to prepare my little offering he'd taken off his shirt.

"Oh merciful heavens." Crap I said that out loud while drooling at his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

I tried to hide my smile at her slip of the tongue since her face had already gone up in flames.

"I'll take this to the guys you get back inside out of this heat." She was only too happy to run back into the house. I watched until she disappeared inside the door and then turned to go do her bidding.

"Get the lead out boss." That damn whelp Seth was standing in the garage door grinning like the village idiot.

"I see you don't have enough to do, how would you like to work with Brutus today?" The smile fell off his face quickly.

"I thought that would put an end to your disrespect, you remember that the next time you mess with me scamp."

"Who's messing with you boss, I just asked for my cookies and drink." He grew serious in a second as I reached his side.

"I'll run this out to the guys Edward you stay near the house, won't take me but a few minutes."

"That's cool Seth thanks." He hopped into one of the trucks with the cooler beside him and I realized I hadn't saved any for myself. He waited until he was well out of my reach before sticking his head out the window.

"Maybe you wanna put your shirt on boss, wouldn't want to scare the poor girl to death with your scrawny chest."

I threw a clump of dirt after him as he howled with laughter and barreled down the drive.

Oh well, looks like I need to go in to wash my hands. You're such a damn liar Cullen, you just can't bear to be away from her, all that talk to the guys about leaving her alone and here you are already sniffing around her. Well shit I'm a man and she's a woman and if she's interested why not? Yeah but go easy there Cullen, she's a wounded bird you can't be your usual forceful self you'd probably scare her half to death. Yeah but I don't know how to be anything other than forceful, especially when it came to relationships, I had certain likes and dislikes when it came to the whole man and woman thing, I liked being in control in fact scratch that, I needed to be in control and when it came to the bedroom that was even more true, a man who spent his life wrestling bulls for fun couldn't be any other way.

She was in the kitchen when I got there but what she was doing was almost more than I could deal with on the back of my thoughts. She was bent over putting something in the oven her very fine ass on display and oh fucking shit my cock came to complete attention. I cleared my throat and made a bee line for the backyard. Maybe I'll go dunk my head in the creek, that ought to cool my ass off.


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

"Fuck, shit, fuck." I knew she saw my hasty retreat, let's hope she never figures out why.

Un-fucking-believable, after all these years of being in control and my dick still got hard at the sight of her ass, but damn what an ass.

Okay Edward maybe you should stop thinking about her ass if you want your shit to go down sometime this week. Instant fucking hard on that shit hasn't happened me in a long time; I mean I get a little rush if I see something I like but nothing like this, this is some high school shit that a grown man my age should've put behind him a long time ago.

"Mr. Cullen, uh Edward is everything okay, are you hurt?"

Shit, that fucking voice, have mercy I'm so fucked.

"No Isabella I'm fine you go on back inside I'll be back later." Please don't come any farther just stay back there where you are.

"I'm gonna head over to the barn I forgot something." I hot footed it to the barn moving as fast as my full-blown hard-on would let me; shit now she probably thinks I'm a quack.

BPOV

Hmm, that was strange oh well he said he was fine so I guess that's that. I went back to the kitchen where I'd started a chocolate layered cake for dessert, it was a sure sign that I was feeling happy; I always cooked way too much when I was happy. One day here and already I'm feeling some of my old spirit returning. I flitted around the house for the rest of the afternoon straightening up and doing some light dusting even though he said he had a cleaning service, it's just that I have all this pent-up energy all of a sudden not to mention the fact that I find my new boss sexy as all hell and I haven't been laid in a long, long, long time. Not that I was planning on getting laid or anything or by him in particular, shit Bella don't go there; too late I have a very clear picture of one Edward Cullen lying over me, those strong muscled shoulders I'd seen earlier covering me as he plunged in and out of me. Shit I just came on myself.

EPOV

I'm tempted, so tempted to beat off but somehow it feels disrespectful to her, and when the fuck has that ever been an issue before? Okay I have to get my head straight here, this was becoming about more than the sound of her voice or the usual attraction to a pretty face, I'd seriously wanted to smash Seth's face in earlier because she'd smiled at the kid, what the fuck was up with that, I didn't have a jealous bone in my body, never did, but in the space of a few hours I've warned my men off of her, came close to maiming one of them and now I was sporting one massive hard on. That's another thing, she's so fucking tiny how was I ever going to get inside her, not that I was planning to or anything, just saying.


	6. Chapter 6

I refused to go anywhere near the house for the rest of the day, I found things to do of which there was plenty on a ranch this size and still be within yelling distance of her in case she needed me. I found that it was better not to think of her at all but that was easier said than done. Her hair, her scent, her perfect ass, damn it's only day one and I'm already sweating bullets.

By knockoff time when I couldn't put it off any further I headed back to the house; I'll just wash up, sit down to dinner, keep my head in my plate and hit my office as soon as was politely possible. I don't think I should risk spending too much time with her tonight, I might fuck around and give her a glimpse of one of my hard ons, that's all the poor girl needed, to be on the run from one fucker only to land in the clutches of a perv.

I heard the guys before I even reached the back door; the fuck? I slammed through the door to find the bastards sitting around my table eating my food and talking to my woman. No one seemed too impressed by the dark scowl on my face, fuckers rolled their eyes and carried on like I wasn't standing there contemplating murder, here I was all day hiding out like a chump and these fucks were in my kitchen making time with my girl.

Bella was puttering around refilling glasses and making sure the greedy fucks had enough; I wanted to send them all to hell but I'd never hear the end of it if I opened my mouth, the fucking Volturis were watching me like they knew my every thought, so what I was thinking crazy who cares, I saw her first. Shit I'm losing my mind.

"Oh Edward you're back, dinner's ready."

I wanted to say something smarmy like, 'so you just noticed me huh, I've been standing here for a whole minute already,' but they'd laugh their asses off for sure if I said some cheesy shit like that, I wish I knew just what the fuck was wrong with me though, damn, answer her you ass.

"I'll just go wash up and be right back." I don't so much say the words as much as mumble them; I wanted to strangle Aro when he gave me that knowing look again and elbowed his brother on the sly. Oh they thought this shit was funny did they, no doubt Seth had been running his damn mouth and embellishing while he was at it; I have something for their asses you just wait.

It must've been the quickest wash up in history but I didn't care, I was back in the kitchen in less than five minutes, the assholes snickered but I ignored them. My ire eased just slightly when I realized that she'd made my plate special and put it aside before serving the others, damn straight.

"Thank you Isabella." I smiled at her before turning my attention to my food, totally ignoring the assholes at the table.

"So Isabella how would you like to take a ride around the ranch tomorrow, get the lay of the land so to speak."

My fork hit the plate at Alec's suggestion; son of a bitch was everyone trying to steal my girl? Whoa whoa whoa, hold the fuck up Cullen she's not yours and you better stop thinking like she is; well fuck that she's not going to be theirs either. I'm about ready to throw my plate of roast and potatoes in his face but it was damn good roast and potatoes and besides I don't want to scare Isabella half to death by kicking one of my men's asses her first day here she's bound to think me uncivilized, I felt like a damn caveman as it was. Thankfully I didn't have to do anything because she saved the day.

"Thank you Alec but I think I'll stay close to the house for a few days and get to know the place before I go branching off." She turned back to the sink where she was washing up something.

"Aren't you going to sit and eat?" I looked at her questioningly.

"Um, actually I was going to have something a little later if you don't mind." Did her voice have to sound like that, I think Em brought her here to finish me off, he somehow found out what my perfect woman was made up of and found her for me, or something weird was going on, I mean what're the odds?

"Sit and eat Isabella, you've been on your feet all day and it's only your first day here, take a load off."

"Okay if you're sure." She seemed nervous or something.

What did she think, that she wasn't allowed to sit at my table or some shit, I'll have to talk to her about that when we were alone.

There were two chairs left at the table; one down to the other end away from me and one to my left at the head of the table, she stood for a moment in indecision looking back and forth between the two until I used my foot to push the one closest to me away from the table in invitation.

I watched the blush bloom across her cheeks as she bit her lip and took the seat; and just like that my cock was on full alert again. Damn I hadn't thought this thing through because as good as the meal was she smelt a thousand times better, what the hell was that scent?

The snickers around the table made me start plotting revenge in my head, I was so going to get them back for this shit tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

How could I have forgotten that Tanya was due here today? I was in the middle of showing Bella how to groom a horse and getting a kick out of her tinkering laughter because my old horse was being a flirt. The old cuss would as soon bite you as look at you but for her he was dapper Don; flicking his tail at her and trying to nip her shoulders playfully. She was loving it looking more relaxed than the day before. Last night had ended pretty harmless without me shedding any blood at the dinner table and by the time we'd turned in I'd felt close to normal again. We'd shared a nice cozy breakfast together which Bella had insisted on making and who was I to argue, the woman could cook. I'm pleased to say that the assholes didn't show up to spoil my first meal of the day, I wasn't holding out much hope for lunch though I knew their greedy asses would be back.

Now I have her all to myself and she's acting like a carefree young woman without a care in the world and my dick was in his happy place even though he knew he had to behave for now. Then right in the middle of that I heard "Yoo hoo, Edward where are you?"

Fucking shit are you kidding me? She came waltzing into the stables in her stilettos and designer jeans, her perfume blasting to all four corners of the earth, I'm sure people in New Mexico could get a whiff of that shit.

Bella stepped back and out of close range but I checked her move by moving up to her side.

"Hey Tanya, your horse is ready to be transported."

"Oh sure that, we can talk about that later, I needed to ask you about something...in private."

Let the games begin; she looked at Bella like she was something unpleasant before dismissing her; that pissed me the fuck off. Now Tanya knew very well that we didn't deal like that with each other.

"Kinda busy here Tanya what is it that you wanted, like I said Sapphire's ready to go."

She wasn't too happy with that but what could she do, she certainly didn't want to be rebuffed in front of an audience which is what I usually did in private. Since she usually saved her bullshit for the rare occasions that she caught me alone she couldn't know if I would or wouldn't do the same with Bella standing there. I don't know how many times I could say no and in how many ways damn.

"You must be the new maid I heard about." The smile on her face was pure venom, she'd found a new target had she, no way in hell.

"You must've heard wrong, Bella is my houseguest, now if you'll excuse us Seth will take care of you."

I was mad as fuck but held onto my temper; it will be a cold day in hell before I did business with her again and the first chance I get I'm having a word with her father about her behavior. I'd held off telling him before now but this shit she'd just pulled crossed the line; how date she try to put down someone in my home?

Bella haven't said a word but I could tell her feelings were hurt; she's a young girl after all who's been through some shit in her life and was in a place where she probably felt like she couldn't compete with the high society, designer wearing Tanya who was all but looking down her nose at her. I didn't know her well enough to draw her in for a hug but that's what I really wanted to do. Tanya had stomped off in the direction of Sapphire's stall after I'd dismissed her but I could tell Isabella was no longer interested in what we'd been doing.

I couldn't just leave things like that though so I sweet talked her into going down to the creek with me; it took some doing but eventually she put aside the hurt and her smile shone through again as she wet her feet in the cool water. The place was one of the most relaxing spots on the ranch; old pine trees prairie bush, wildflowers and water. If I'd thought ahead I could've organized a picnic but since this was an impromptu decision I'll have to save that for another time. The sound of her laugh got to my gut; it was nice to see her enjoying herself if only in this simple way. Maybe it was the way the sun hit her just right at that moment or the way her scent seemed enhanced in the day's heat; it could've been her laughter that did it but whatever the cause I found myself taking her in my arms for a long lustful kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Damn, I'd done it now; I was expecting her to either slap the shit out of me or run screaming from the ranch. What I didn't expect was for her to blush prettily at me and try to hide her face shyly. I pulled her head back up with my finger and smiled back at her. Instead of beating it to death I decided to act as though it was the most natural thing in the world for us to do.

We spent the rest of the morning holding hands as I showed her around my land. Around noon I heard the truck coming toward us, I hadn't realized so much time had passed already.

Seth was behind the wheel with a stupid ass grin on his face.

"The guys thought you two kids might've run into some trouble or something seeing as how it's high noon and you haven't done a lick of work all day boss and Miss. Isabella you promised us lunch but nothing doing."

"Oh my word I'm so sorry, the time got away from me, I'll make something fast and easy not to worry." She made to head off in the direction of the other truck but I stopped her by taking her hand and pulling her back to my side.

"She's not your damn cook Seth and you can tell the others to..."

"Uh uh uh, there's a lady present boss."

Oh he was enjoying this shit, I wonder how much he'd enjoy my boot up his ass?

"You can tell the others to see about their own lunch same as always." I glared at him but the young pup was playing it up to the hilt giving her puppy dog looks like a damn ten year old.

"But it's Aro's turn to cook boss and you know he sucks, please Miss. Bella I'll show you around the ranch myself tomorrow I promise but please don't make me eat Aro's food again." The idiot clutched his heart like he was about to die; I guess it was okay since it got her to laugh.

"Get out of here Seth we'll be up at the house in a little bit." I dared him with my eyes to argue, the fool waited until Isabella was looking off in the direction of the call of a whippoorwill to make kissing faces at me; ass. He turned the truck around and headed back.

"You ready to go back baby?"

"Yeah, gotta get the boys their lunch."

I mumbled my answer to that seeing as how she was indeed a lady and didn't need to be hearing what I thought of them right now.

It was nothing for me to take her hand as we headed back to the truck I'd driven us here in; there was a burning question on my mind that I was afraid to ask for fear of pushing her too fast but I needed to know.

I put the car in gear but idled as I got my thoughts together; she'd only been here a short time after all and though I was in no way trying to rush her into anything I knew it was only a matter of time before I wanted more. It's funny, I could face down a mad as fuck bull in an enclosed pen but the thought of asking her the question on my mind scared me. She turned to look at me when she realized we weren't moving.

"Bella, do you think, I mean is it possible...dammit." I took a deep breath and looked at her finally.

"Did you like our kiss?" Really smooth Cullen what're you twelve?

She blushed and tried to hide behind her hair, I couldn't resist reaching over and putting her hair behind her ear.

Her slight nod was almost indiscernible but it was enough for me and I released the breath I'd been holding.

"Do you think it would be okay if I courted you?" Geez who is this person that had taken over my body, I was beginning to sound like a hayseed.

"Court me?"

"Yes, you know take you out to the movies, dancing stuff like that."

"What about that girl from before, isn't she more your type, I mean she's obviously interested in you and she seems so sophisticated and I'm...I'm..."

She played with the hem of her shirt.

"You're what sweetheart?"

"Damaged goods." She whispered the words as her head dipped lower.

That shit just about broke my heart; it was then I realized how the human heart had a great capacity for love and how that love could manifest itself in many ways; how sometimes it could take a body years to fall in love and how like now, it could happen in the blink of an eye.

Taking her face in my hands I looked into her sad eyes, closing my eyes to get my composure under control I searched deep for the words to give her.

"One day soon I'm going to show you how very wrong you are about that baby."


	9. Chapter 9

I gave her the rest of the afternoon to gather her thoughts; couldn't rush things but at least I know some of what's going on in her head. Damaged goods, I'd like to meet that ex of hers and kick the shit out of him.

She was humming under her breath as she puttered around in the kitchen, I'd been in and out all day since bringing her back to fix the jackasses their lunch. I'd tried having a stern talk with them about expecting her to cook all their meals but they'd just looked at me like I was nuts and kept stuffing their faces with the fried chicken and cornbread she'd wrestled up for them. Not even my grumbled threats did much good so I'd decided to give it up for now and enjoy her offerings. My girl could cook her ass off.

They'd left with questions of what's for dinner the greedy asses, that's when I'd finally kicked them out. Now I'm slinking around my office looking for shit to keep me busy so I could be near to her. That kiss had only just whetted my appetite but I'm a grown man with a little control; I knew damn well I couldn't just pounce on her and now I know I have to work on her mind before I can get to her body. I don't want her thinking those things about herself, no woman that has ever lived through that shit should look at herself in that way.

I fooled around with the stuff on my desk as my mind wandered to ways I could bring her out of her shell; get her to see the beautiful woman that I saw every time I looked at her.

I got a big sappy grin on my face as the first part of my campaign came to mind. If I was going to build her up and show her how worthy and beautiful she was she was gonna need more than me pawing at her. Nothing too extravagant to start off with, didn't want to scare her off and something tells me my little filly is pretty skittish about certain things. I'll take things nice and slow no matter how much my cock wanted to come out and play.

"Patience boy, patience." Great, now I'm talking to my dick.

BPOV

Wow that was some kiss; I still blushed each time I thought of it. I don't remember a kiss ever making me feel that way before. It had been soft and hard at the same time if that made sense, and his body pressed so close to mine; I'd felt his hardness pressed against me and I'm almost ashamed to say I wish he'd just taken me to the ground in those wildflowers like some old movie and had his way with me. Maybe it's for the best that he hadn't because like I'd told him I'm damaged goods. I have the scars that Jacob left as a reminder for a lifetime. A reminder of who I was and what I was. Nothing, a nobody, something to be mistreated and despised. I felt the old sting of tears as I stood at the kitchen sink looking out at the vast land that went on forever. Edward was somewhere in the house but he'd been quiet for hours so he wouldn't witness my shameful display. I let the tears fall, for the first time in I don't know how long I allowed myself to cry for me. For the girl that I'd wanted to be, the one that was now lost forever. I cried silent tears of remorse and regret, my heart long dead, aching as the pain from all that I'd endured enveloped me. I almost buckled from the weight of it; I went through the gamut of emotions, self loathing, anger, fear, hatred for Jacob, everything that I'd pushed away and tamped down all these years was suddenly there before me and all because of a kiss.

I held onto the sink for support as my knees started to give way, blinded by tears and almost numb from the pain I felt a coldness seep through me until warm, strong arms pulled me to a solid chest. It was only then that I realized I'd been wailing out loud.


End file.
